


Teach Me

by StackerPentecost



Series: Teach Me [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Rick Grimes, Blow Jobs, College Student Rick Grimes, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Older Negan, Pansexual Negan, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Rick is inexperienced to say the least. Negan has enough knowledge for a lifetime and happens to run the best sex shop in Atlanta. He's also more than willing to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Chloe, yet again. She definitely helped come up with this idea. I'd also like to note the age difference between Rick and Negan is roughly fifteen to twenty years. Rick is twenty or slightly older which makes Negan thirty five to forty.

It started on a Tuesday.

Or was it a Wednesday? Rick couldn’t quite remember.

He did know it started one night when his best friend Daryl had come over after his classes, his boyfriend Paul, otherwise known to the rest of the student body as Jesus, in tow. This was a pretty regular occurrence. They would all congregate at either Rick’s or Daryl’s and Paul’s shared apartment. They would spend the next few hours eating and bullshitting, with Daryl doing most of the cooking and Rick doing most of the bullshitting.

It was nice, a sense of normalcy in their hectic lives.

Rick and Daryl had actually lived together in Rick’s cramped apartment before Daryl met Paul, one in the bedroom, the other on futon in the tiny living room. It wasn’t perfect but it was slightly bigger and less expensive than sharing a dorm and the boys got along well, as they had been doing since they were kids back in small town Georgia.

They’d known each other all their lives, though they came from different backgrounds. Daryl had grown up on the bad side of town, living in a shitty trailer with his equally shitty father before being thrown into foster care and the local boys’ home. Rick had been luckier, his parents and childhood were stable. So stable, that Rick’s parents had volunteered to give Daryl a home after Rick admitted to all the things the other boy had to contend with. It had been great, they’d been inseparable, even more so when Daryl was under the same roof as Rick.

As they got older, things Daryl never dreamed of happening came to take shape. He came out, (Rick too, but as bisexual rather than gay), got a job doing one of his hobbies and found out he would actually be able to attend college. He and Rick decided immediately that wherever they would go, they’d go together.

That’s how they’d ended up here in Atlanta, Rick as a history major, Daryl as a creative writing prospect.

Daryl had met Paul on a coffee run during their second week at school. They hated each other immediately. Well, more like Daryl didn’t like Paul. Daryl could tell what kind of person he was, or so he thought. He could see Paul was from a privileged background and therefore wanted nothing to do with him. He was sure the other boy would most certainly look down on his own less than fortunate upbringing.

He’d been wrong but he didn’t find that out until almost a month later when he finally allowed Paul to take him out for lunch. Paul may have been from a well off family and didn’t have to worry about how he’d pay for college or keep himself fed, but he certainly didn’t let it go to his head. He was passionate and down to earth, an activist in his free time when he wasn’t pursuing a degree in photography. He smiled more often than not and had warmed up to Daryl’s surly attitude much like Rick had when they were children. They got together not a week later, after Paul invited Daryl to a picnic by the fountain that dominated the quad.

They made quite the odd couple if you caught sight of them on campus. Daryl’s auburn hair got longer all the time, enough that he could easily hide behind his bangs and he refused to wear anything fancy to class, mostly dressing in sweats and work boots. Paul’s hair was even longer, but he usually kept it up in some sort of messy bun. He alternated between wearing all black or bright colors and florals.

Nonetheless, they were Rick’s best friends and he always looked forward to their get-togethers.

"The fuck is the situation in your fridge, Grimes?”

Rick looked up from his place on the couch. “What are you griping about?”

He was met with an unamused look as Daryl rummaged around in the refrigerator. “Don’t you eat, what the hell?”

“Not all of us live with a boyfriend who happens to have a credit card.” Rick reminded, glancing over at Paul who was sitting cross legged on the couch in one of Daryl’s sweatshirts and a pair of black pants. A strand of hair fell from his bun into his eyes as he flipped through the channels on Rick’s tiny flat screen.

Daryl let out a grunt. “You’re lucky I saw this coming and brought shit with me.”

Rick didn’t bother asking what exactly Daryl had brought. It was Daryl, he knew whatever his best friend made that it would be good.

“How’d your visit back home go?” Rick asked Paul, who had settled on an episode of America’s Next Top Model. Paul had left during the break to go back home for a few days, so Daryl had spent the night at Rick’s place, refusing to sleep in an empty apartment.

He shrugged, rubbing his chin. “Alright. My sisters are still as spoiled as ever and Mom got a new car, but at least my dad paid some attention to me this time. He even asked to see some of my work and seemed pleased with it.” It wasn’t until a little while into his relationship with Daryl that Paul let on that his home situation wasn’t all that great. He was never physically hurt, but his parents were emotionally distant at best. It was something that bonded him closer to Daryl, who had had worse, but definitely could relate.

“That’s good, I’m glad to hear it.” Rick replied genuinely, pleased when he smelled something like Chinese food when he breathed in. He hoped that meant fried rice was in his future.

Indeed it was. Daryl appeared a moment later, toting a huge bowl of veggie fried rice. He placed a bottle of soy sauce on the coffee table before handing out smaller bowls and spoons.

“You never cease to amaze me, Mr. Dixon.” Paul murmured as he shoveled some of the rice into his bowl.

Daryl smiled from behind his bangs, filling his bowl before planting his ass on the futon between Paul and Rick. They ate quietly for some time, the only sound Tyra’s commanding voice coming from the tv.

“So Rick,” Paul started around a mouthful of rice. Inside, Rick filled with dread. Paul was plenty friendly and a very kind person, but he also seemed to have lost his filter since meeting Daryl. He spoke his mind, even when it embarrassed whoever was unlucky enough to be his subject. Usually, that person was Daryl, but Paul was not above embarrassing his boyfriend’s best friend either.

“Did Daryl tell you about the gift I gave him the other day?”

Daryl nearly choked on his rice. He immediately scrambled for a drink of Mountain Dew. Once he’d stopped spluttering and was sure he wasn’t about to die, he outright glared at his partner, which was a rare sight.

“Do not, Paul. Just do not.”

For his part, Paul looked absolutely unfazed. “But it was a really good present, I want to tell Rick about it since you obviously didn’t.”

“Because there are some things you just don’t tell people!”

Paul rolled his eyes, pushing that stray strand of hair from his face. “You sound like a prude.”

Daryl opened his mouth to respond, but every time he went to say something, it died on his tongue, like he just couldn’t find the right words to express his outrage. Taking Daryl’s silence as acquiescence, Paul continued. “I found this great shop. I’ve passed it a few times and I just had to stop the other day. I know my parents said the credit card is for student expenses only but this was important, I just had to get my Daryl something.” He smiled softly when he said Daryl’s name. “It took me a while, but I finally found the perfect gift in the perfect color. Turns out Daryl’s always wanted one too.”

Rick raised an eyebrow, “Oh? And what exactly was this gift?”

Daryl shot him a look that read, ‘I’m going to jump across this futon and rip out your tongue if you don’t shut up’.

“It was -”

“DON’T!”

“A dildo, in black of course. It even vibrates.”

Daryl turned about sixteen different shades of red at once before unceremoniously shouting at Paul, “Is nothing sacred?!”

If Rick had been chewing, he was sure he would’ve spit out his rice. That was certainly not what he was expecting to hear. “I-I uh..that’s..nice?”

Paul blinked, like that was the oddest way to respond to what he’d said. “I should think so. Haven’t you ever had the pleasure?”

It was Rick’s turn to blush. “I-I uh, can’t say that I have..”

Daryl groaned. “We are not having this fucking conversation, we are just not.”

“You’ve never…? I know you don’t have anybody, Rick. Don’t you ever want to have the same sorta fun as being with someone but by yourself?”

At that moment, Daryl picked up his food, stood, promptly glared at both of them and went to lock himself in Rick’s bedroom.

“Don’t worry about him, he gets a little touchy about this stuff but there really isn’t anything to be embarrassed about. We’re all friends, right?”

Rick supposed Paul had a point. Still, he felt out of his element.

“You’re really missing out, Rick. I know you’re really focused on your studies so you don’t really have time for someone but that doesn’t mean you’ve got spend nights with just your hand.” Paul took a sip of soda, as though he was talking about the most mundane of topics.

“I-I don’t know..I mean, yeah, I guess it would be..nice, but I don’t exactly know what I’m doing. And as much as your help is great..”

Paul seemed to understand perfectly. “I get it, man. You’re like Daryl, you’re...shy. You’d rather figure this out on your own. It’s cool. I’m just saying, you won’t regret it.”

Rick chewed his lip. “I’ll think about it, at least.”

Paul smiled and went back to his food.

“ARE YOU DONE?” came Daryl’s voice from the bedroom.

“It’s safe!” Rick called back, chuckling when Daryl came back out and promptly began to swear at his boyfriend in several different languages. Their other friend, Glenn, was an international studies major and a buff for languages. He’d taught Daryl several colorful phrases in various tongues. For his part, Paul simply responded with a compliment in whatever language they were arguing.

Rick rolled his eyes and smiled into his food. His friends were idiots, but he loved them.

* * *

 

That night, after Daryl and Paul had departed and left him to finish his studies, Rick found himself in front of his computer. He couldn’t help thinking about what Paul had been talking about earlier. Now, Rick didn’t masturbate a lot, it wasn’t exactly on the top of his list of priorities when trying to manage school, plus his part time job in the school office and trying to get a decent amount of sleep in order to function.

But when he found the time, it wasn’t much, just a simple bucking into his fist slicked with the only lube he owned. He wasn’t even sure he had condoms in the unlikely event that someone wanted to share his bed. Thinking about it, it was kind of pathetic for someone his age.

And it wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about being penetrated. But he’d never dated anyone with the proper equipment for that and had never even thought of trying it without a real penis in the picture. He’d tried a few times on his own, not knowing what he was doing and ended up giving up when it didn’t seem at all as good as people made it seem.

But he was curious. Maybe he was just missing something? Maybe trying it out with a toy would be better? He chewed his lip, fingers hovering over the keyboard. He could at least look around at the shops in the area, right? There was no harm in that.

He swallowed as he typed out the words ‘sex shops’. That wasn’t really the proper term for them but it worked well enough. As he scrolled through the listings, he vaguely wondered which one Paul had went to. Not that it mattered. He’d rather not go to one where he ran the risk of running into someone he knew, so he ruled out any in the immediate area. He knew Paul wouldn’t go very far out of his way, so that should take care of any unwanted appearances.

After he’d narrowed down this field, he decided to go by the online rating. That was usually an effective way to choose someplace, right? It took a few moments, but he found one that had an almost perfect rating. Every review he read had nothing but good to say.

He murmured the name softly aloud, “Negan’s Playground.”

It wasn’t too far away. He’d have to take the subway and walk a few blocks, but Rick was reasonably sure he’d be able to get there and back without a problem. That is, if he could get up the guts to go. Tapping his fingers on his makeshift desk, Rick made a vow to himself. If he had a day off any time in the next two weeks, he’d go, no if, ands, or buts about it.

As he closed his laptop and prepared to settle in for the night, he knew the chances of him getting struck by lightning were probably higher than him getting a day to himself.

* * *

But lo and behold, exactly a week and a half later, lightning struck. Rick found himself with a day off work and both his classes for the day, cancelled. Apparently both professors had gone out to same all you can eat Mexican joint and came down with identical cases of food poisoning.

Rick honestly could not believe his luck. The only problem was getting up the courage to actually go through with his plan. What did one wear to go buy sex toys anyway?

Finally, at just after noon, he forced himself out of bed and into some jeans and a sweatshirt. He didn’t have to look attractive to do this, right? It wasn’t like he was doing this for someone else, he was doing it for himself.

He quickly ate a few pieces of dry toast and brushed his teeth before he lost his nerve. Wallet and keys in hand, he took a deep breath before heading out of his apartment.

It took him approximately thirty minutes to reach his destination. He’d only thought about turning around half a dozen times. All in all, not that bad of a trip. Currently, he stood before the storefront of ‘Negan’s Playground’. All the windows had paper in them, but some had posters of scantily clad women. The only other sign clearly said ‘Must be 18+ to enter’. Rick chewed his lip, wondering if this had been a mistake.

Well, he was here. If he backed out, the money for the trip across town would’ve been for nothing and it wasn’t like he was swimming in dollars to cover subway fare. So, with another deep breath, he grabbed hold of the door and let himself inside.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Maybe some naked people? There were some, but they mostly were on the covers of DVDs, which lined one entire wall. As he looked around, Rick could only identify some of what he was seeing. There were of course dildos of every shape and form, lots of leather and latex, but there were also metal objects that looked more like they belonged in a dungeon than in a bedroom. Though, he supposed, maybe that was someone’s idea of fun.

It was then that he noticed the shorter blonde guy staring at him from near the front counter in the middle of the room. His hair was stringy and shoulder length, and one side of his face looked scarred, possibly from a burn of some sort. His blue eyes weren’t exactly kind.

“You got an I.D.?” He grunted, coming toward Rick.

“I.D.?” Rick blinked.

“Yeah, asshole. Didn’t you read the sign? You gotta be of age to be in here. Now show me some fucking I.D.”

Rick felt his heart speed up as he shoved a hand in his pocket, fumbling with his wallet to get out his driver’s license and hand it over. The blonde scrutinized it quietly, looking down at the card before back up at Rick then down again.

Finally he asked, “You sure this is you?”

Rick felt a lump form in his throat. How was he supposed to answer that? Of course it was him, but he had a feeling that no matter what he told this dude, he wasn’t going to be believed. “I-I-uh..”

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps approaching from a hall off to the left of the register.

 

“DWIGHT! What the fuck have I told you about badgering the customers?” The blonde, Dwight, immediately straightened and handed Rick his license back just as a tall, dark haired man dressed in a white t shirt and leather pants appeared. He was lanky but muscular and sported several visible tattoos. His hazel eyes zeroed in on Dwight, who looked like someone had pissed in his drink.

“Ain’t badgerin’ nobody, boss.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

His boss clearly didn’t believe him.

“How about you go in the back and sort stock for a while, huh? I’ll take care of this handsome young gentleman for you.”

Rick flushed softly at the compliment. Dwight, subtly rolling his eyes, turned and disappeared down the hall his boss had came from. Said boss caught Rick’s gaze and promptly gave a blinding smile.

“Hi. Sorry about that. Dwight’s a bit of a fucking imbecile if you’ll excuse the shit out of my French. I’m sure if you weren’t old enough, he’d have kicked you out on the spot. The whole I.D. thing is a pain, but it’s the law. Don’t want some poor fucking teenager in here trying to sneak a peek. He didn’t need to pull on your balls like that though.” He held out his hand. “I’m Negan.”

Rick, still a little bewildered by the whole exchange, managed to have the presence of mind to reach and shake Negan’s large hand. “Rick, it’s uh..I’m Rick.”

“Well Rick, welcome to my humble but alluring establishment. What brings you here?”

Rick’s mind momentarily drew a blank. What _was_ he doing here? He decided to explain what had led up to his decision to come. He detailed his conversation with Paul from not too long ago.

“Ah, so I take it you decided to take his advice and try something out for yourself, huh? Not a bad fucking choice, not a bad fucking choice at all. And you came to the right fucking place. Unlike some of the other joints around here, I actually give a shit about my customer’s happiness. And I am the best person to ask for an opinion on just about everything in my fucking inventory.”

Rick blinked. “And why is that?”

Negan’s smile turned into an outright grin. “Well because I’ve personally fucking tried almost everything in the store, of course. Now, I will admit, not everything is my cup of tea, but I am fucking able to point you in the right direction if it happens to trip your fucking trigger. And if I don’t know personally, I’ve done enough fucking research to be able to help anyway.”

Rick swallowed thickly, the lump in his throat returning. What could this guy possibly think of him then? Someone who’d never even laid his hand on a sex toy of any sort before?

Negan seemed to sense his uneasiness. He reached to place a hand on Rick’s shoulder, giving a squeeze. “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with being a little inexperienced. Hell, it’s taken me years to accumulate all this fucking knowledge of my trade. But you gotta start somewhere, Rick. And I am fucking pleased as punch that you decided to come here. I am positive I can find something fucking perfect for you to try. And if by some fucking miracle above I’m wrong, and you don’t like what you got, fucking bring it back and we will fucking try again. I won’t even fucking charge you, because I’m just a fucking nice guy like that.”

Rick could honestly not believe what he was hearing. This man, this older, handsomer, more experienced man was willing to help him find the right toy so he could get off. What planet had he landed on? Still, Rick would’ve been lying if he said he wasn’t a little relieved. At least he’d found someone who could, and was more than willing to help him figure this out.

“So Rick, did you have any sort of idea what you’re in the fucking market for?”

Rick’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. Negan eyed the motion without even trying to hide it.

“I uh..wanted maybe a few things. Just some things to get a feel for what I like, ya know? Nothing too outrageous.”

Negan nodded. “You don’t even know what you like, so you gotta fucking test the waters. I can fucking respect that, Rick.”

He patted Rick’s cheek before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Come with me, young padawan, let Negan find you something real fucking nice.”

Rick allowed himself to be steered through the store. First, Negan directed him to the dildos, or the ‘wall of fake dicks’, as he so eloquently put it. Rick’s eyes wandered, again feeling like he was completely out of place here. He didn’t even know that they made this many different types of dildos. Negan seemed to know exactly what he was looking for though. He reached up and plucked one of the packages from the wall, offering it to Rick. The younger man hesitantly took it. Encased in plastic was a realistically colored cock, with veins and balls and the whole nine. The only thing that really struck Rick about this one was that there was a suction cup on the one end.

“I know, I know, it doesn’t look like much but fucking trust me, this one is great for someone like you who’s just starting out. It’s six and a half, so not too big and guaranteed to feel like the real thing.”

Rick raised an eyebrow. “Exactly like the real thing?”

Negan chuckled, “Within fucking reason. The world has not perfected an exact copy of the penis and made it into a toy just yet as far as I can fucking tell.”

Rick felt his cheeks warm. “Can’t believe you’ve actually tried..these.”

Negan blinked, giving him a bewildered look. “And why the fuck is that?”

Rick shifted, eyes darting to floor. “It’s just uh..you’re uh..you know..”

Negan’s gaze narrowed, clearly not understanding what Rick was getting at.

“You’re..a big guy..You don’t strike me as someone who would like..taking it, that’s all.”

For a moment Rick thought he’d misspoken, sure that Negan was going to get angry with him. Instead, the bigger man just burst out laughing. “Rick, sweetheart, you need to have a little more of a open fucking mind about people. And just so you know,” He ducked his head, lips moving to Rick’s ear, “Honey, I am into most everything and most everyone. Pansexuality is a wonderful fucking thing.”

Rick felt his cheeks heat up even more. He had heard of the term, but had never meant someone who identified as that, which wasn’t too far fetched considering what part of the country they were currently residing in.

“Now, what the fuck do you say? Will you give this one a try, for lil ol’ me?” Negan asked, sticking his bottom lip out in a mock pout.

Rick debated it briefly before nodding. After all, what did he know about any of this? And if Negan had been truthful, he could always bring it back if he didn’t like it.

Negan beamed, looking genuinely pleased. He turned Rick toward another section of the store. “On we go, my dear boy.”

The next display they came to had was a little different. There were some dicks, but many other shapes and sizes as well.

Rick looked at Negan curiously. “A vibrator?”

“Don’t fucking knock it till you fucking try it, my friend. Vibrators aren’t just for fucking vaginas.”

Rick shrugged. “If you say so.”

“I do fucking say so.” Negan stopped a moment, obviously going through the choices before them before finally picking one. It was slim, shaped almost like the dildo but without any of the detail. It was also purple as a fucking grape.

“This one.” Negan said, placing the box in Rick’s hand. “It’s strong but not overwhelming and can be inserted if that’s your thing.”

Rick fidgeted slightly, mind beginning to picture some of the things he could do with these new acquisitions. He wasn’t sure he was thinking of things correctly, but he sure wanted to find out.

He continued to follow Negan, who once again had his eye on something. This time he stretched to reach something on the top shelf. Rick couldn’t help noticing the way his shirt rode up just enough to reveal a trail of sparse dark hair leading down into his tight pants. Rick bit down hard on his lip, clutching the items in his arms tighter. He immediately looked away when Negan straightened and offered one last box. It contained a sort of sleeve that was made of mostly clear looking material. The inside was ribbed and there was an opening in each end.

“What’s this?”

“You’ve honestly never fucking laid eyes on a fleshlight before?”

Rick shook his head quickly but took it anyway.

“Well even an absolute dumbass like Dwight can figure this one out. You fucking shove your dick in it, Rick. It’s not that fucking difficult.”

“You-You’re sure I’ll uh..fit?”

Negan was silent for a moment before his gaze shamelessly settled on Rick’s crotch. It was an agonizingly long moment before he looked Rick in the eyes again. “Darlin’, if it can fit my well endowed self, it can sure as hell fit you.” He gave the embarrassed boy a wink. Rick tried not to let that mental image get stuck in his head but that was easier said than done.

Instead he tried to focus on the price tags of the items in his hands.

“Shit, I-uh-I don’t..I don’t have enough for all this.”

He’d spent several hours pouring paychecks and making a budget, excluding everything he could afford to live without for a while in order to find the money for the subway plus something in the store. He wanted all three toys most definitely, wanted to take this handsome idiot’s advice, but if he got everything, that left nothing for food for almost two weeks.

Negan tilted his head. “You homeless or something, Rick?”

Rick shook his head. “No, but I may as well be. I’m actually in college.”

“Ahhhh, I see.” He reached up to rub the dark scruff on his chin. After a moment, his eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers. “Let me pay for all this shit. It’s nothing really, no big deal. I wouldn’t want you to like..go hungry or some shit because you wanted to have a little fun. And I sure as hell don’t want someone as fucking cute as you to be leaving my lovely store empty handed.”

Rick looked at him, clearly shocked. Where had this come from? He had a feeling Negan liked him well enough, but they barely knew each other and he was the owner. Didn’t it bother him that he was losing money?

“Don’t give me that look, Rick, I’ve fucking decided.”

He moved and grabbed something or two off a display near the counter. He came and placed both things in Rick’s arms. Lube and condoms. He shrugged. “You always fucking need that shit. And that lube is the good fucking kind, non-GMO or whatever it is, safe as fucking sin.”

“But I-I don’t..-”

“Rick, what did I fucking say?”

Swallowing, Rick let out a shaky exhale. When the hell was he ever this lucky? “Al-Alright, thank you. I don’t know how I’m ever gonna pay you back. My paycheck is barely enough to keep me in food and toilet paper, let alone anything else.”

Rick followed Negan up to the register, where which the tall man ducked behind and began to ring up the items. Once finished, he pulled out a wallet from his back pocket, paid the balance and shut the register before beginning to bag everything up in a discreet black plastic tote.

“Oh, I can think of lots of ways you can repay me.” Negan flashed him that dazzling smile again, another wink thrown in for good measure. Rick’s stomach did several flips but he managed to remind himself to smile back.

Negan made sure to get the receipt, but not before quickly jotting something down on the back with a pen. He then promptly handed it and the bag full of goodies to Rick.

“You have a fucking nice day now, Rick. Fucking savor those purchases.”

Rick took both the receipt and the bag, peeking inside before nodding at Negan. “Thank you, really. If I ever get where I have some extra money, I’ll make sure to pay you back.”

He was almost out the door when Negan called, “And Rick? If you ever need someone to show you some great ways to make use of your new toys, do not hesitate to look me the fuck up.” He smirked, clearly watching Rick’s ass.

The boy nearly choked on his tongue but managed some sort of parting goodbye before he was outside and in the Atlanta heat once again.

It was only on the subway halfway back to his apartment that he noticed Negan’s phone number and a crude drawing of an ejaculating penis written on the back of his receipt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this twice. I hated the first draft so I deleted most of it and went back later to rewrite the rest. It definitely came out better the second time.

Rick’s heart was pounding as he shoved his key into the lock on his apartment and let himself inside. His mind was racing with the possibilities of having the rest of the day to himself. It was obvious what he intended to do.

He decided to change and shower before he did anything. So he set the bag with everything he’d gotten down on the bed and went into the bathroom. He took the time to scrub himself good, emerging from the shower with flushed cheeks and damp curls. He slipped into a comfortable pair of pajama pants and not much else, figuring a shirt would just be one more thing to take off.

Rick then went and sat cross legged on the bed, chewing his lip as he dumped out the bag’s contents onto the sheets. He tapped his fingers on his knee, trying to decide where to start. He supposed the vibrator would be easiest. So, with slightly shaky fingers, he grabbed the box and began to unwrap it. When he was finished he tossed the plastic aside and made sure to put in a pair of batteries he’d managed to find lying around.

He licked his lips before laying back on the pillows, letting his eyes close. He couldn’t help feeling a little ridiculous. But he wasn’t sure how else he was supposed to do this, so he did what felt comfortable.

Taking a deep breath, Rick turned the device on to its lowest setting. It wasn’t especially strong, but he still jolted a little anyway. He dipped his hand, letting the toy graze his chest. It was an odd sensation, but not at all unpleasant. Curiously, he drug the tip over one his nipples. His breath caught in his throat, feeling the bud immediately begin to harden. He continued this, circling the nipple over and over before moving to give the other the same treatment.

So far, he felt good, but he’d only dipped his toe in the water. He wanted more.

With his free hand, he reached down, pushing his pants and underwear down his thighs before kicking them off. He chewed his lip, turning the toy up a notch. All he did was drag the tip down his shaft, surprised when his toes curled and his cock twitched, already at half mast. He hadn’t realized he’d be so sensitive to all this. But damn, even just this little stimulation was good, urging him to keep going, to seek more.

He slid the toy under his member, resting on his balls. A soft curse left his mouth, watching his cock fill and stiffen. The heat in his belly was starting to climb, even more so when he drifted even lower, letting the toy rest against his hole. His cock reacted strongly, almost fully hard now.

“Fuck..”

He had only just started and he was already feeling that edge, that craving to abandon everything and get off as quickly as possible. But Rick was determined to take this slow, really enjoy it now that he had the time.

He turned off the vibrator and set it on the nightstand. Sitting up, he took a few breaths before reaching for the fleshlight and prying open the package. He also grabbed the lube, knowing he was going to need it. He set the toy down by his side, popping open the bottle. Squeezing some onto his palm, he took his cock in hand and got it nice and slick. He took a moment to enjoy to sweet glide before he reaching for the toy. It was pretty simple to slide it over his cock. Rick let out a deep groan, surprised by how tight it actually was. It wasn’t loose and it wasn’t too constricting, it was just perfect. Slowly he began to rock his hips, pumping the toy over his dick. He couldn’t help the way he began to moan, soft, hitching noises that came from deep in his chest. The desire deep in the pit of his stomach kept growing, urging his hands to move faster. His cock was positively flushed by now, an intense red color.

He could tell when he was getting close. His whole body felt like a coil ready to spring. His toes curled again and he knew if he didn’t stop, he was going to lose it.

Rick forced himself to stop. He didn’t want to cum until he had something, specifically his pretend dick, inside him. So he slid the fleshlight off and took a moment to gather himself, panting softly.

It took him a few minutes before he moved again, once again reaching for the lube. If he was going to have what he wanted, he was going to need to ready himself. He coated his fingers thoroughly and laid on his side to give himself better access.

This time went a lot better than the last time, thankfully.

It didn’t take him too long to coax one finger inside, which was the hardest part. After that, the second and third finger came almost easily and once he’d become used to the intrusion, the feelings of pleasure everyone talked about finally came.

He would’ve continued to fuck himself on his fingers if he didn’t already have something better. Still, it took some mental bargaining before he convinced himself to stop and not keep going.

The toy was opened and also coated in a good amount of lube. His hands were shaking again as he laid back down. He spent a few moments deciding how it was best to do this before simply bending a leg and bringing it in toward his chest so he could reach where he needed. Rick let out a soft gasp when the head pushed inside, going slowly as to not accidentally hurt himself. When he finally felt the fake balls press against his skin, he swore loudly, letting his leg extend and his head fall back on the pillows.

He felt so _full_. He knew it wasn’t all that long but for him, it felt just fucking perfect.

He wasted no time in beginning to fuck himself on the toy, not caring if he was starting to get loud. A slick, wet noise began to fill the room along with the muted sound of Rick’s free hand working over his cock. He experimented, twisting and turning the toy in different directions, seeing what felt best. When the head brushed his prostate for the first time, he nearly screamed.

“ _Negan!_ ”

Realizing what he’d said, he’d covered his hand over his mouth. Internally, he berated himself for crying like a whore for a man he barely knew. But he couldn’t help picturing the other man on top of him, brilliant hazel eyes shining with that blazing smile. He wondered what other tattoos were hidden under his clothes. And his cock, Rick would bet money on him being in proportion. Negan had as much as said so, and though it could’ve been selfish boasting, Rick somehow believed him considering how Negan was built. He couldn’t help wanting to be held down by those large hands and fucked with that equally big dick until he didn’t remember his own name. He was almost positive Negan would give that to him too, if he ever got up the courage to ask for it.

Rick didn’t slow down, abandoning his shame in favor of fantasizing about the older man and what they’d do together. When he came, shooting across his chest, it was with Negan’s name on his tongue again.

He could feel sleep pulling at his bones. It wouldn’t be long before he passed out. But there was one thing he had to do before he cleaned up and napped for a while. He managed to find where he’d left his phone on the nightstand and grabbed it.

Once the picture was taken, he removed his toy and cleaned everything up as best he could before promptly crawling into bed naked and passing out.

* * *

 

It was almost a month and several more sessions with his toys that included imagining the other man before Rick got up the courage to actually contact Negan. He sent a quick text one day just before heading out to his afternoon class.

_Hey. I know you probably don’t remember me but this is Rick. We met in your store and you gave me your number. Thank you again for what you did, I still plan on paying you back._

He hoped by the time he made it across campus to his lecture that Negan would have replied but there was no such luck. He went in feeling disappointed but not surprised. Negan probably didn’t even remember their encounter. He vowed then that he’d stop using this other man as an object to get off on.

It was more than halfway through class when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Rick looked away a moment to check it, sure it was either Daryl or Paul wanting to make plans but found that Negan had responded.

_Hey there, darlin. Oh trust me, I’d fucking remember those blue eyes on my deathbed. But the important question here is, have you gotten busy since the last time I saw you?_

Rick chewed his lip. He debated on how to answer. He knew how he wanted to answer, but did he dare be that bold? Fuck It. He found the photo he’d taken the day he’d gone to the store, the one where he was splayed out on his bed, the dildo buried deep in his ass, come splattered all over chest and stomach. He attached it to his message and wrote a short reply.

_Very busy. [Image attached]_

By the time he pressed send, Rick felt his cheeks positively burning. He normally wasn’t so forward with people he wasn’t familiar with. But there was no going back now. He fidgeted in his seat while he waited for Negan’s reply. Soon his phone went off again.

_Jesus fucking Christ alive, Rick. Seems like you’ve really been fucking enjoying yourself. Wish I could’ve been there to see it myself. Bet you looked damn pretty fucking yourself on that fake dick. Though I could easily supply the real fucking thing._

Rick felt his cock begin to rise in his jeans. Damn was it a good thing he’d sat in the back today.

_Is that just a statement of facts or a real offer?_

Rick was wholly not paying attention to anything but his phone anymore as he waited for Negan’s answer.

_Definitely an offer, sugar. [Image attached]_

The sound Rick made must’ve made it sound like he was choking or maybe having a heart attack. Several students turned their heads to peer at him and he tried to smile, to look like nothing was amiss. When they finally turned away, he looked back down at his phone. Negan had returned Rick’s picture with one of his own. Rick couldn’t see his face, it was out of the shot, but he knew it was him, he recognized one of the tattoos on the inside of his arm. But that’s not what Rick was focusing on.

Rick had been right in his assumptions about the size of Negan’s cock. Of course, it wasn’t like he could measure a photo, but it was definitely long, curving up toward his belly. There was a mass of black curls at the base and the head was shiny and leaking precome. Rick found it difficult to believe he’d gotten the other man that excited. On the other hand, if he hadn’t been hard before, he sure as hell was now.

_I knew you were hung. I just knew you had to be with as good as you look._

Rick quietly excused himself from the room, careful to hide his erection as he left the lecture hall and waited for the reply. The phone alerted him just as he stepped into the men’s room.

_You fucking thinking about me, Rick? I bet you fucking think about me when you’ve got the toy in your ass, wishing it was the real fucking thing._

It was uncanny how Negan was able to read him even through their messages. Rick went into one of the stalls and closed the door, locking it. He couldn’t believe he was actually going to do this. What had gotten into him? Since when did he act like such a slutty bottom? Nonetheless, he undid his belt and pushed down his jeans. First he took a nice shot of his hard cock, giving himself a few strokes for good measure. He took another after that, leaning against the wall and sticking his ass out, somehow getting the shot over his shoulder. He promptly sent both with another message attached.

_That’s exactly what I’ve been doing. Every time I cum, I call your name. [Images attached]_

_Fucking fuck, sweetheart. Is that you right fucking now?_

_Yup. I couldn’t sit in class all hard so I’m in the bathroom. Kinda wanna get off right here, maybe record it so you can see for yourself what you do to me._

_Goddamn Rick. For someone who barely knew what a fucking fleshlight is for, you sure have gotten adventurous._

_Only because of you. Now do you want me to do it or not?_

_Be my fucking guest, darlin. I’d fucking love to watch you blow your load._

Rick knew he wasn’t going to last long before he even started. He kept leaning against the wall, so both of his hands were free. One held his phone and filmed while the other began to work over his dick. This time he pictured Negan behind him, on his knees, spreading his ass and burying his tongue in deep. He imagined how good it would feel to have that beard scraping against his ass and thighs, how they’d be red for hours afterward. He tried to muffle his moans, biting down hard on his lip, just in case someone came into the bathroom.

All in all, it took him approximately five minutes to cum for the camera. When he did, he let his moans flow freely, wanting Negan to be able to hear him.

Once he’d calmed down enough, he attached the video and sent it. While he awaited the response, he gathered himself and redressed.

_Already love your cock, Rick. Wish I could be there to lick that cum up myself. What were you thinking of me doing this fucking time?_

_Pictured your head between my legs, eating me out and leaving a glorious beard burn._

_I can make that happen, sweetheart. Then you won’t have to fucking imagine any fucking more._

Rick worried his lip again, heart pounding in his chest.

_You really mean that? Or are you just bullshitting because of what I sent you?_

_I’m completely fucking serious, Rick. If you want me, and I sure as hell want you, then why beat around the fucking bush?_

He debated what to do. He’d never done something like this, never agreed to sleep with someone he didn’t already know well. But fuck, did he want it. He wanted Negan, wanted to know what it felt like to have the other man inside him, pounding him, fucking him. And if the other man was more than willing, then why should he deny himself this?

_I can be back at my apartment in ten. I’m gonna need about another forty five minutes to get ready. Can you do that?_

_Tell me where the fuck I’m going and I’ll be there whenever you fucking want me, darlin’._

* * *

 

Rick practically ran home. His hands shook as he opened the door to his apartment and discarded his book bag on the coffee table. How did he get ready for this? Rick decided to clean up his room first then take a shower and try to make himself presentable. The cleaning part was easy, he straightened and threw away a few things, replaced the sheets on the bed with clean ones.

He stripped then and promptly scrubbed every inch of his body in the shower. Afterward, he debated shaving. It wasn’t like he had a big beard, but there was still stubble there. He eventually decided to leave it, focusing on his hair instead, combing out his curls. He then went with loose fitting clothes, an old t shirt and some sweats, like he usually did when he had fun by himself.

He jumped at the knock on the door, swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat. He had felt almost confident when he’d been texting Negan but now that the man was actually here, on the other side of his door, he found his courage slipping away. Taking in a slightly shuddering breath, he went to answer the door.

This time Negan was dressed in all black, from his boots to his pants and leather jacket. Even the shirt underneath was black. His hair was slicked back and he’d trimmed his beard. He grinned the moment he caught sight of Rick.

“Hey there, darlin’.”

Rick looked down at his less than sexy appearance. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t bother dressing up..”

Negan waved it off. “Don’t you fucking worry about that. I can see you were thinking ahead, knowing whatever you put on is just gonna fucking come off.”

Rick stepped back and let him into the apartment. He chewed his lip nervously and shut the door, making sure to lock it. His friends had a habit of just letting themselves inside and he didn’t want them to be interrupted.

He watched as Negan took in the place. Rick looked down at his hands. “I-I know it’s not much, but it’s really all I can afford.”

Negan turned and shrugged. “I know, I was a college kid once too. Though it wasn’t near expensive as it is now, college isn’t fucking easy by any means. I didn’t expect no fucking mansion, Rick.”

Rick nodded, managing to get up enough guts to reach out and take one of Negan’s hands, leading him into the bedroom.

Negan could picked up on Rick’s nerves easily. The younger boy was attempting to put on a calm demeanor, but he could see right through it.

“You ever done this before, Rick?” He asked, though he knew the answer before he even had a chance to respond.

Rick hesitantly shook his head, eyes darting to land anywhere but Negan’s face. “I’ve been with a few girls..but never a guy. And I always was well acquainted with whoever I was with.”

Negan tilted his head, intrigued. He stepped closer, getting into Rick’s space. He tipped Rick’s head up with his fingertips, their eyes meeting.

“And what makes me so different, sweetheart?”

Rick swallowed, words having turned to lead on his tongue. Why had he allowed this to happen? Why had he invited Negan, who had only encountered one other time, and in his own sex shop no less, into his home with the insinuation of sex?

“I could tell you want me..” Rick murmured. “And I didn’t want to let myself show it, but I want you too. Normally, I would’ve just brushed it off..but the way you treated me. Like I wasn’t just some dumb kid. That, despite my inexperience, I was still desirable to a guy like you who's seen it all. And..” He bit down on his lip. “And maybe I have a thing for older guys too.”

Negan flashed a grin, thumb stroking over Rick’s cheek and down over his lips. “Oh sugar, you’re right, I do want you. I wanted you the minute I laid eyes on you in my store. And fucking fuckity fuck, I’m gonna have you. With your permission, of course.”

“Take me,” Rick’s gaze held strong this time, straightening up so his lips and Negan’s brushed. Negan practically purred, sealing their mouths together in one swift motion, his strong arms wrapping around Rick’s smaller form. His tongue traced the bow of Rick’s lips, surprised by how unbelievably soft they were. He groaned when he was granted permission to taste the other man, wondering what other parts of him would taste like.

When Negan pulled back, they were both panting softly, lips wet and still connected by a trail of saliva. The older man’s eyes hazel eyes had grown dark with want and lust, and he immediately set about mouthing at Rick’s neck. Rick moaned at this, reaching to comb his fingers through Negan’s hair.

“You are so fucking beautiful, darlin’.” Negan praised, hands sliding underneath Rick’s shirt, rucking it up so he could stroke his chest, thumbing at his nipples.

Rick moaned softly, hands descending to paw at Negan’s jacket, determined to get it off. He let out a triumphant sound when he got it unzipped and Negan stopped what he was doing long enough to remove it. Negan retaliated by slipping Rick’s shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside with his jacket. His mouth latched on to a nipple then, sucking obscenely.

Rick’s head fell back, eyes squeezed shut. He worried his bottom lip again, his cock beginning to stiffen. Negan noticed this, his hands dropping to Rick’s crotch, massaging the growing hardness.

“Shit, Negan, fuck..” He shivered as one hand palmed his erection while the other slipped inside his sweats to squeeze his ass. Negan let out a hissed breath.

“My, my, Rick..Are we goin’ commando today?”

Rick felt his cheeks flush before he nodded. “Y-Yeah..Didn’t want to waste time with more clothes.”

Negan chuckled lowly. “Well, if you wanted, you could’ve just come to the door naked. I sure wouldn’t have mind.” Without any further delay, he pulled Rick’s sweats down, licking his lips at the sight of the boy’s cock springing to life before him.

“What a pretty fucking sight to fucking behold. I never get fucking tired of that.” He glanced up at Rick from beneath his lashes. “I hope you don’t fucking mind if I take a taste.”

Rick shook his head vehemently. “I’d fucking _love_ that.”

The corner of Negan’s mouth turned up. “That’s it, sweetheart, fucking swear, don’t fucking hold back.”

Rick gave a soft gasp as Negan took his cock into his mouth, sucking wetly on the head before sliding his mouth down the length. He easily took all of Rick, pressing his nose against the mess of curls at the base. The boy bit into his fist as Negan swallowed around him, trying to remain upright, afraid his knees were going to buckle. With his free hand, he tugged on Negan’s hair.

“If-If you don’t..I-I’m gonna.. _shit_!”

Before he could say anymore, he was spilling inside Negan’s mouth, an embarrassed blush creeping up his cheeks for having lost it so quickly. His partner didn’t seem to mind though, swallowing down his seed almost eagerly. When he pulled back, he licked his lips, making sure to get every drop.

“Well that was fucking awesome, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to..Not so soon..”

Negan stood up and promptly shushed Rick. “Don’t you fucking worry about it sweetheart, just means I’m doing my job right. Besides,” He leaned to breathe into Rick’s ear, “I’m just gonna make you hard again. And I sure as fucking shit am gonna make you cum again.”

Rick was surprised at the whimper that echoed in his ears. It took a moment for him to realize that he’d made it. But god, did he want that.

Negan nudged him backward, leaving his clothes behind. He urged Rick to lay back once he reached the bed. When Negan moved to follow, Rick stopped him. Negan raised an eyebrow.

“What is it?”

“You..I mean, your clothes. I wanna see you, but you’re too dressed. I feel weird being the only one naked.”

Negan snapped his fingers. “That is a good fucking point.” He smirked. “And I bet you are just fucking dying to see me in all my fucking glory too.”

He stooped to unbuckle his boots and kick them off before removing his shirt. Rick watched, noting the tattoos that hadn’t been visible when he was in the store. He swallowed when Negan’s pants came off to reveal a tight pair of black boxer briefs. It figured the guy would wear something that left nothing to the imagination.

But when the underwear came off, Rick felt his breath catch in his throat. He knew Negan had to be pretty well endowed, but it was still quite something to see. He didn’t dare make any guess as to how much he had, but it was definitely bigger than the toy he’d bought. And yet, he couldn’t help the ache to have it inside him, to stretch and fill him to the brim. To be absolutely wrecked.

But first, there was something else he wanted.

Rick sat up and came to the edge of the bed. Negan’s gaze followed him, a glint in his eyes. “Like what you see, sweetheart?”

Rick nodded, peering up at him. “Yes, will you let me suck you?”

“You ever done that before?”

This time Rick shook his head. “No, but I really wanna fucking try.”

Negan’s smirk only grew bigger. “I can’t exactly argue with that. And I did say I would show you everything I know. So come here, sweetness, and I will gladly fucking teach you about having a dick in your mouth.”

Rick’s stomach did a few flips as he took Negan’s length in hand, stroking firmly. His eyes caught the sight of precome leaking from the tip and on impulse he leaned in to lick it up.

“That’s it, start like that, good boy.” Negan hummed, fingers smoothing over Rick’s curls.

Rick moaned softly at the taste, opening his mouth to take the head inside. He sucked, observing the way Negan’s breathing began to change and how his eyes closed. That meant he was doing something right.

“Now, go slow, take only as much as you’re able. Keeping sucking and use your tongue, don’t let your teeth get in the way. That’s all there is to it.”

Rick repeated his words in his head, trying to do what he was told. He continued to suck, trying not to take more than he was able, though he longed to fit the whole thing down his throat. His tongue grazed along the underside, tracing the prominent vein. He shuddered at the moans coming from Negan, loud and unabated. It was incredibly pleasing to know he was making the other man feel that good.

He could tell Negan was close when the hand in his hair turned into a fist, tugging gently. “You better let go before I- fucking shit!” Rick refused to pull back, opening his mouth as wide as he could to catch Negan’s release. It was bitter but he still found it addicting. Some of it overflowed, dribbling down his chin.

Negan released his grip and pulled himself from Rick’s mouth. “Fucking hell, you look like sin itself, darlin’.” He ducked down, sharing a filthy, cum-laden kiss. Afterward, he licked up the droplets that had spilled down Rick’s skin.

“Jesus, you’re fucking dirty..” Rick whispered, almost in awe.

“Why thank you, sugar.” Negan winked at him. “Now will you lay back for me? I’ve got something I really want you to fucking experience.”

Rick obeyed, crawling back up the bed, lying down with his head on the pillows. “I thought you’d bring some of the things from your store to try out.” He commented as Negan came after him, settling down between his spread legs.

“I thought about it, but I thought maybe my bag of tricks would be too much too soon for you. And we could always just use the ones you bought. But, I would definitely be interested in showing you the joy of every toy in the store if that’s what you wanted.”

Rick thought about it, thought about seeing Negan again, of all the things they could get up to together. And even though they hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet, he was already nodding his head in agreement. He knew he’d love to see this man again, to have him in his bed again.

Negan smiled at that, not a leer or a smirk, but a genuine smile. It turned into a smirk when his fingertips brushed Rick’s hole. “You might wanna pull your legs up, sweetheart.” He suggested, pushing Rick’s legs up so he could hold them against his chest.

“What are you- _o-oh_..”

All Rick’s questions fell away as a hot tongue found his entrance, lapping and swirling and making his rehardened cock dribble precome onto his belly.

“Oh god, Negan..”

“Good boy, knew you’d taste good fucking _everywhere_.”

Rick moaned deeply, biting his lip in an effort to keep quiet. When Negan noticed, he scolded him. “You open your mouth and let me fucking hear you, darlin’. Who gives two fucks if someone fucking hears us? At least your neighbors will know you’re getting dicked good.” Rick was already flushed but his face lit up even more, red spreading down his neck and over his chest.

When Negan asked for the lube, Rick had barely enough coherent thought to reach into his nightstand before handing it to him. He whined when a slick finger circled his entrance, skin positively tingling from the pleasure. Negan went slowly, waiting for Rick’s body to relax willingly under his tongue. When it happened, he inserted a finger, watching as Rick’s hole swallowed up whatever it was given.

“Fuck, I cannot wait to fucking fuck you, baby boy..”

He added another finger, then another. He continued to use his tongue as he fucked Rick on the digits, moving and stretching him. Above him, Rick’s grip on his legs was waning and he’d broken out in a sweat. He’d since forgotten about being quiet, openly moaning and mewling.

“Ne-Negan..please, fuck me. I don’t wanna cum again without your cock inside me.”

Negan’s patience for this task had drained and he couldn’t wait any longer. He removed his fingers, sucking them clean so Rick could see before crawling up to kiss the younger man. His cock slid against the slick between Rick’s cheeks.

“You want it like this, sweetheart? I know I do, I wanna see that pretty fucking face.”

Rick nodded vigorously in response, letting go of his legs so he could wrap them around Negan’s waist. “Yes, yes,” He babbled, “Wanna see your face when you stuff me full.”

Negan nuzzled Rick’s cheek, tongue darting out to trace along the shell of his ear. “You got it, darlin’.”

He reached between them, seemingly pulling a condom from nowhere and sliding it on before slicking his cock with a thorough amount of lube. Rick wanted to protest, ached to go bareback, but knew that probably wasn’t a good idea. Even if he did trust Negan for whatever reason, he still didn’t know him well and the condom was the best way to be safe and not ruin their fun. When Negan first started to push in, Rick was convinced there was no way he was gonna fit, he was just too damn big. After a few moments of struggle, his body allowed the intrusion. It hurt to be stretched like this, but Rick was determined to push through the pain, knowing it would ease up after some getting used to. Negan took his time, making sure Rick was as comfortable as he could be, giving him kiss after kiss to keep his mind on the pleasure.

Finally, he bottomed out, letting out a blissful sigh. “How are you doing there, sweetness?”

Rick took a shaky breath, eyes fluttering closed. “I-I think I’m good..You’re just..so-so much bigger than a toy..”

Negan let out soft chuckle, kissing Rick again. “Yeah, just a fucking bit.”

“It’s not bad..It’s actually really fucking great..” Rick shifted, groaning when Negan’s cock sank impossibly deeper.

“Good, because you look fucking perfect. Good enough to fucking eat.” Negan purred, a grin plastered across his face. He planted his hands on either side of Rick as he began to move, rocking his hips back and forth.

Rick gave a breathy, ‘fuck’, reaching to slip his arms around Negan’s broad shoulders. His fingertips brushed a tattoo he’d only caught a glimpse of while he ran his fingers through the other man’s dark hair with his other hand. He was surprised at Negan’s seemingly gentle touch, but appreciated it nonetheless, needing the time to get used to this new found sensation he was overcome with. But the longer it went on, the more he craved.

“It’s okay..you can do it, don’t fucking hold back for me. I want to feel you for fucking days.”

“You got it, Rick. This is your fucking show.” Negan loved that his partner was losing his filter and his nervous demeanor seemed to have all but disappeared. He immediately began to pick up the pace, groaning as his hips met Rick’s, pulled in deep by the boy’s legs wrapped around him. The bed began to protest beneath them, but if Rick heard it or cared, he didn’t let on, urging Negan onward, begging to feel it even more, to be fucked harder. His curls had become utterly unruly, a few drifting from their place down to frame his features. For his part, Negan looked just as debauched, chest heaving and covered with a sheen of sweat, hair mussed from where Rick kept touching it, pink tongue peeking out from behind his lips. He could tell the boy beneath him was getting close, his breathing becoming even more out of sync, the noises coming from his mouth growing even louder and more pronounced.

“You’re gonna lose it, aren’t you, sweet boy? Don’t fucking fight it, doll, I wanna see you lose your damn mind.”

Rick squirmed, desperate to have more, more, _more_. “T-Touch me,” He whimpered, arms beginning to shake as he held tight to Negan. “ _Please._.”

Negan obliged, reaching for Rick’s neglected cock. He began to pump in time with every move, watching the way Rick came ever closer to completely unraveling.

At the first drop of milky white, Negan’s eyes zeroed in on Rick’s face, observing how his mouth fell open, those perfect lips parting, his head tipping and his spine arching beneath him. The sound that he made was not unlike a scream. His whole body pulled taunt, like a bowstring waiting to be released, snapping and going slack as he tipped over the edge, splattering his essence all over his chest and Negan’s hand.

Negan kissed him then, all teeth and tongue as his own orgasm roared ahead, like a train off the tracks. His vision seemed to cloud over when it happened, but his body didn’t slow down until the very last bit of pleasure had been wrung from it. When he stilled, he was completely spent, just as boneless and limp as Rick. He had enough mind to pull out and discard the condom before collapsing down next to the boy. Said boy whined softly, turning over and burrowing his way into Negan’s arms, face planted firmly against his chest.

The older man thought long enough to pull the comforter over them before he wholly and completely checked out and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

 

It happened again. Rick wasn’t sure how many times. They’d woke the first time just after dark. He’d honestly expected Negan to get up and take his leave, but instead he kept Rick close, rutting their bodies together until both were panting and spent once again. They retained this routine throughout the night, sleeping a little before waking to pleasure each other again before returning to sleep. It was an intoxicating arrangement and Rick found himself wishing it would never end.

But inevitably morning came, which meant Rick needed to get up and get ready for either work or class, depending on which day of the week it was (he honestly couldn’t remember at the moment). A quick peek at his phone from bed saw that it was a work day, which meant, unless he didn’t want to eat for a while, that he had no choice but to get up. Skipping was just not something he could afford, despite how much he wanted to remain in bed with Negan for the rest of time.

When he turned over, the other man was already awake, though clearly half asleep. He had woken enough to crack one eye open and gaze at Rick from where his face was pressed into the pillows. He looked incredibly desirable even with the messy hair and drool on his cheek.

“I uh, I’ve gotta get up and get ready for work.” Rick looked down at his hands. “Sorry..”

There was a brief grunt before Negan was sitting up, cracking knuckles and popping joints as he stretched. Rick took note of the tattoo on his back now that he could properly see it. It looked to be a skull of some sort.

“It’s alright kid, I’ve probably already overstayed my welcome anyway.” He went to get out of bed.

Rick reached out to touch his arm. “That’s not true. If I wanted you gone, I would’ve kicked you out after the first time last night.”

This brought a small smile to Negan’s lips. “Hope you enjoyed yourself, Rick.”

Rick bit his lip, letting the memories of all that they’d done flood his senses. It made him physically shiver, goosebumps appearing on his arms. “I more than enjoyed it.” He replied sincerely, albeit breathlessly.

Rick volunteered for Negan to shower first. It was obvious they were both gonna need it if they were expected to go out in public anytime soon. He debated joining him, but decided not to, knowing they’d never get out of the apartment if he had a chance to see the other man naked again. Rick took his turn after, coming out dressed in a blue button up and jeans, his usual attire. He found Negan dressed in his clothes from last night, though this time he was sporting a pair of black rimmed glasses. Rick’s stomach did a little flip at the sight. God, how did someone that sexy manage to look that much sexier?

“Those are new..” He mumbled as he stepped into his boots.

“What? Oh, the glasses, yeah. I can see fine for the most part but I can’t read jackshit without them. If I’m going to be able to get home, I’m gonna fucking need to read shit. I took them off because well, they kinda dampen the whole black leather look.”

Rick blinked. “No, they don’t. Not in the least.”

He chuckled at that. “I’ll remember that for next time then.”

Rick chewed his lip. “Is there going to be a next time..?”

Negan came over to him, offering a soft but mischievous smile. “If you want it.”

Rick was embarrassed by how quick he was to nod. “Yes, please.”

“You have my number, sweetheart, you can get ahold of me anytime you fucking feel like it.”

Rick found himself smiling back. He picked up his wallet and keys and shoved them into his pocket. Remembering about breakfast, he cringed. “Fuck, I-I don’t even have anything we can have for breakfast. I haven’t got anything in here and fuck, you must think I’m-"

“Hey, hey.” Negan pressed a finger to Rick’s lips. “Not a big deal, kid. I wasn’t expecting it anyway. You already told me how broke you are. I’d feel like an asshole for taking something of yours anyway.”

He pursed his mouth before reaching into his own pocket and offering Rick a twenty. “Take it. Get yourself something real for breakfast for once. I don’t wanna hear that you passed the fuck out at your job and had to be taken to the hospital because you didn’t fucking eat.”

Rick tried to protest, he really did, but Negan would have none of it. Finally, Rick relented and took the money.

“Why did you do that?” He asked softly as he went to see Negan out the door.

“Because..well, because I like you, Rick, that’s why. Now I’m not expecting you to fucking lose your mind over one night of sex, even though it was fucking amazing sex, but that won’t keep me from treating you like you should be treated.”

“I-If you like me..does that mean I can ask you for more than just a great fuck?”

“Like what else?”

Rick ducked his head, cheeks turning pink. “Like..a date, maybe?”

There was a lapse of silence where Rick thought Negan was going to brush him off or even laugh. But he didn’t. Instead, he tilted Rick’s chin up again, skillfully leaning down to place a chaste kiss to Rick’s lips.

“I would be honored to take you out sometime, sweet boy.”

Rick’s smile returned, his eyes shining. “Then I suppose I’ll be seeing you soon, won’t I?”

Negan stepped back and opened the door. “Yeah, I suppose you will. Until then, I’ll be thinking about you, Rick.” He winked and with that, walked out, closing the door behind him.

Rick lifted a hand to touch his lips. “And I’ll be thinking about you, Negan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of those asking, I am contemplating a sequel, I just need to come up with what exactly I plan to do. When I do add the sequel, I will make sure to add to it to this series, so you’ll be able to find it that way.


End file.
